


The Coulters

by Tigergirl1223



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: A little snippet of Lee and Rosemary’s wedding night. Rated M for married adult, wedding night content.





	The Coulters

Lee and Rosemary entered the saloon where all of their fellow Hope Valley friends gave them cheers and applause. The town knew that the couple both loved and hated the attention at the same time; by that, they knew Rosemary loved the attention and Lee hated it, “It is my pleasure to present Mr. Leland James and Mrs. Rosemary Grace Coulter!” announced Frank.  
Lee and Rosemary glanced at each other and Lee gave Rosemary a look of pure love. Abigail put the music on and the newlywed couple wrapped their arms loosely around each other, though it didn’t take long before Rosie had Lee in a full embrace. The pair swayed back and forth in time with the music, both comfortable in each other’s arms, “I love you, Rosie,” Lee whispered in her ear.  
A few chills ran down Rosemary’s spine as she heard her husband say those words, “I love you too, Lee.”  
Once the music had stopped, Abigail handed them both glasses of champagne before Jack started his toast, “Okay, well, I’ve been trying to decide what to say today for a few weeks now, but I guess I’ll just speak from the heart. Lee, Rosie, you’re some of my best friends in the entire world, and I’ve never met two individuals more perfect for each other. As the Best Man, I wish my blessings on you and your marriage.” He nodded towards Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth took a deep breath before she set down Rosemary’s bouquet when she realized she was still holding it, “Lee, Rosemary, when I first came to Coal Valley, I didn’t have any friends. It was a new adventure, but it’s turned out to be a beautiful adventure. And I know that your marriage will be even more beautiful, because you both are made for each other. So here’s to the Coulters!”  
“To the Coulters!” everyone chanted. Rosemary lifted her champagne glass in the air, but hearing the phrase ‘the Coulters’ for the first time was a bit unsettling. Despite all outward appearances, it wasn’t the wedding she was most nervous about today. It was what came after the wedding. It didn’t help that Lee had been giving her little winks throughout the reception. The party began and Rosemary forgot her jitters for at least a few more hours as Lee and she cut the cake, ate, danced, and greeted all in attendance. Soon, the guests began to leave to return to their homes as it was getting late. Jack turned to Elizabeth and said, “Well it’s getting late and I really should go feed Rip. I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked hopefully.  
“Of course,” Elizabeth assured him.  
“Alright then,” he kissed her on the cheek, “Love you.”  
Elizabeth’s cheeks blushed a little as she watched Jack leave the saloon, “Well, I guess we should be heading home too, sweetheart. It doesn’t look like there’s any other guests here still,” said Lee, eager to leave. Almost too eager to leave.  
“Um, actually I wanted to talk to Abigail and Elizabeth alone. I promise I’ll be home soon,” said Rosemary.  
Lee’s face fell a little but it was quickly replaced with his usual smile. He kissed her on the cheek and said, “Take all the time you need. I’ll be waiting for you,” he said and left.  
The three women watched Lee leave. Rosemary turned to Abigail and Elizabeth, “Um, Elizabeth, if you don’t mind, I’d actually like to speak to Abigail alone. It’s…personal business.”  
Elizabeth nodded, “Of course,” said Elizabeth, patting Rosemary’s shoulder. She left the two women alone, as she had the feeling she knew what personal business Rosemary wanted to discuss with Abigail and Elizabeth was not yet qualified to be involved in that particular conversation.  
Once Elizabeth was gone, Rosemary turned to Abigail and gave a nervous breath, a few tears falling from her eyes, “Hey, Rosemary, it’s okay,” said Abigail soothingly, rubbing Rosemary’s arms.  
“I just…” Rosemary sniffed, not knowing what to say and honestly, too embarrassed to bring it up.  
“Honey, your regular clothes are at my house. Did you want to change while we talked about it?” asked Abigail.  
Rosemary nodded and they both went to Abigail’s house. Once they arrived, Abigail handed Rosemary a tissue and the latter wiped away the tears, being careful not to ruin her make-up. Though it probably didn’t matter at this point, “I’m sorry Abigail. I should not be like this on my wedding day.”  
“Hey,” said Abigail, running her hands up and down Rosemary’s arms to get the younger woman’s attention, “Everything you’re feeling right now is completely normal. I promise you.”  
Rosemary turned around and sat down as Abigail helped take her veil out, “It’s just…Lee seems so…prepared,” she said when she found the right word, “And also…”  
“Enthusiastic?” smirked Abigail behind her.  
“That’s one way to put it,” agreed Rosemary.  
Rosemary stood and Abigail unzipped her dress, handing Rosemary her usual skirt and blouse. Rosemary began to get dressed as Abigail continued, “Rosie, today you and Lee made a promise before God and Hope Valley to love each other and stay faithful to each other until death. Tonight, you and Lee get to make your marriage official and Lee gets to make you his and his alone. And you get to make him yours and yours alone. It’s a very powerful and overwhelming feeling.”  
Rosemary nodded, “Uh huh. I’m afraid I’ll disappoint him because I’m ill prepared. It’s all so new and we’ve only hugged and had a few chaste kisses. Now suddenly, everything’s on the table tonight.”  
“Rosie,” said Abigail, “What you’re feeling right now, all of this pressure and anxiety, every woman feels that way on her wedding night. I know I did. I was so scared I would disappoint Noah but then I realized something. Everything would be okay because we loved each other for who we were and we were meant to be together. Lee loves you for you. And he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. You’re not going to disappoint him because he loves you and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you,” Rosemary sighed and smiled a little, “Now, do you want to discuss anything else about how it might feel physically or emotionally?”  
Rosemary shook her head, “No, um, the conversation we already had about that part was enough,” she embraced her older friend, “Thank you, Abigail.”  
“You’re certainly welcome to talk to me anytime,” affirmed Abigail, “Who knows ‘marriage’ might become your new favorite thing,” she winked.  
Rosemary rolled her eyes and huffed jokingly before she smiled and took her folded dress from Abigail. Rosemary made her way over to her house where Lee was already waiting inside and he had changed into his every day clothing as well, “Hey sweetheart,” he got up from the couch and kissed her.  
“Hi,” she smiled nervously.  
Lee could feel the tension in her body. He stroked her cheek and said, “Honey, if you’re not ready to do this tonight, we don’t have to.”  
“No, it’s fine if we do it tonight,” she whispered softly, resting her forehead against his, “I’m just scared,” she answered honestly.  
“Well that makes two of us,” he chuckled nervously.  
“But you seem so…excited,” said Rosemary surprisingly, gazing into his brown eyes.  
“I’m excited to officially make you my wife,” he answered, “But that doesn’t mean I’m not nervous because it’s a new experience. But all things new are scary at first.” The couple kissed passionately, Lee wrapping his arms around Rosemary’s waist. She draped her arms over his shoulders. He stopped kissing her and ran towards the door, “Wait, forgot to do one thing,” he said opening it.  
“Lee,” said Rosemary confused as he stepped outside.  
“Bride, threshold,” he smiled with the grin that made the wings in her heart flutter. Rosemary smiled back and ran outside, only to have Lee immediately scoop her into his arms and carry into her house, _their_ house. The couple resumed the fervent kissing and Lee gazed into his wife’s green orbs, “So you’re ready to do this, Mrs. Coulter?”  
Rosemary took a long, uneasy breath. She nodded and softly answered, “Yes, I’m ready to make you my husband.”  
“Alright,” Lee said and carried her up the stairs, being careful not to drop her or bump her against the walls. Once he reached her bedroom, now their bedroom, he set her down gently on the bed and then shut the door behind him. He paced around a little not quite knowing what to do.  
“There are matches for the candles in the nightstand drawer if you want to light them,” said Rosemary.  
Lee nodded and quickly found the matches. He lit a few candles to attempt to set the mood, though he could still feel the uneasiness between them. He sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed her hand soothingly, “If I do anything that hurts you, please just tell me and I’ll stop immediately. Alright?”  
Rosemary nodded her understanding, “Don’t worry. I trust you completely.” The couple kissed while Lee began to rub his hand up and down Rosemary’s back, Rosemary rubbing his arms.  
“You looked absolutely stunning today,” he whispered against her lips.  
“And you were, no, _are_ easily the most handsome man in all of Hope Valley,” she said. They continued to smooch as their tongues danced around each other, Lee nibbling the bottom of Rosie’s lip affectionately. The couple reveled in their zealous kissing, more and more desire becoming apparent with each one. Lee’s hands trailed up Rosemary’s back and he played with the top of her blouse. He unbuttoned the first button to see how she’d react. She stopped kissing him for a brief moment.  
“Should I continue?” he asked hesitantly.  
“We’ll do it together,” she stated, her hands making their way to the top of his chest. She felt the toned muscles underneath his dress shirt and she unbuttoned the first button as well. They each went back and forth unbuttoning each other’s shirts until both were completely done, Rosemary’s blouse falling open in the back and Lee’s shirt falling open in the front, “Well, here we go,” she breathed. Husband and wife both took off each other’s shirts, exposing his undershirt and her corset. Rosemary couldn’t help but admire Lee’s muscles busting through his undershirt and he couldn’t help but keep looking down at her breasts peeking out over the top of her corset. Rosemary took short, uneasy breath before she stated, “I’m, um, going to change into something more…appropriate.”  
Lee shifted a little on the bed and Rosemary was slightly thrilled that she was getting to him. He kissed her forehead and said, “Take your time.” He figured if he attempted to take off that corset, they’d be there all night with that confusing piece of apparel.  
She smiled meekly and got up from her place on the bed, stepping behind the shutters of her dressing area. She unzipped her skirt and hung it over the back of her chair in front of her vanity table. She turned around and took the light periwinkle chemise off of its hanger. Abigail and Dottie had helped her pick it out, even letting her spring for the silk one over the other fabrics since it would be worn for a special occasion. She ran her fingers over the lace at the neckline before she laid it down on the table. She slowly unlaced her corset and stepped out of her stockings before she slipped the nightgown over her head. She glanced in the mirror, eyes widening and her hands covering herself. She felt so exposed and it was just her at the moment. A few tears started to fall again but she forced them back. She pulled on the matching robe and tied it before composing herself again, “Okay Rosie, you can do this,” she whispered to herself. She peeked out from behind the shutter and saw Lee sitting on the edge of the bed clad in nothing but his underwear and a wife beater, his head resting in his hands. She cleared her throat to get his attention and gave an apprehensive smile before stepping out from behind her dressing area.  
He immediately stood up upon seeing his beautiful girl and sauntered over to her, his hands resting on her shoulders when he reached her. His head rested against her forehead once again and he kissed her, “Gosh, you’re beautiful. I’m the luckiest man in Hope Valley.”  
Rosemary shivered with excitement and responded, “And you are so handsome.” She trembled as she kissed him and soon he began to kiss her neck, letting his tongue run over the soft flesh. He kept kissing down her neck and collar bone until he reached the top of her robe, his hand running along the fabric.  
Lee fumbled with the belt of her robe before he asked, “May I?”  
Rosemary nodded slowly, “Go ahead,” she consented. She took a deep breath as he undid the knot, letting the robe fall open, revealing the lingerie underneath it. His breath caught in his throat as he observed her in front of him, the nightgown barely covering her figure. Her perfect long, bare legs, her plentiful cleavage, her soft stomach, all beckoning him. He finally let a few tears escape and Rosemary’s face fell, “Oh no.”  
“What?” he asked worriedly.  
“I’ve upset you. I knew this would happen,” she cried, looking down sheepishly.  
“No, no, that’s not it honey,” said Lee, bringing her face up to look at him, “You’re… you look amazing.”  
Rosemary sighed and relaxed in Lee’s arms. She tearfully gazed up at him and said, “I’m so lucky to have you.”  
“Me too, baby, me too,” he smiled. He pulled off the robe and Rosemary let it slip off her shoulders and fall to the floor. Lee’s hand found his way back up to her collar bone and he kissed along the flesh there. He kissed up and down her chest, sucking on the lace of her negligee. Rosemary started to waiver in his embrace, her legs beginning to lose function, “Lee,” she moaned his name.  
He stopped, “What?”  
“Bed,” was all she could squeak out.  
He nodded and set her down gently. He gradually slid his hand under the fabric, his fingers circling the sensitive skin on her breasts.  
“Oh my,” she whimpered.  
“Are you still alright?” asked Lee. Ever the gentleman.  
Rosemary nodded quickly, “Oh yes.” He continued to fondle her chest and kissed around her chest, moving the fabric of the chemise out of the way to gain better access. He let his tongue slide over her areolas and hardening nipples. Rosemary continued to moan out of pleasure as he pushed the nightgown up further and further, kissing the flesh on her stomach as he did.  
“Lee…don’t…stop.”  
At this point, Rosie’s cries of satisfaction were music to Lee’s ears. He finally pulled the gown up over her head and Rosemary did the same to his undershirt, both garments of clothing falling to the floor in harmony. She gasped when she saw how…fit he was. Definitely not what she expected, but it made her want him more. She flipped him onto his back and attacked his chest, feeling his arousal up against her stomach. She fidgeted with the waist of his underwear before he whispered, “Just please be careful pulling them off.”  
She nodded and gently pulled them off and he did the same to her, the pair both now completely naked and uncovered to each other fully. He flipped her over to the other side of the bed and just held her, “Let’s just hold each other and get used to each other like this before…” he trailed off.  
She agreed and she caressed him, stroking her hand up and down his back. After another couple of minutes, Rosemary could feel Lee’s hand drifting down to her…womanhood, softly playing with the openings, “Lee, wait!” He stopped and she pushed him off of her, “I’m going to get a towel.”  
“Why?” he asked confused.  
“When you…enter me, I might bleed a little. I don’t want to mess up the sheets.” She obtained a towel from the bottom nightstand drawer and spread it over the sheets. She laid back down on the bed and said, “Okay, go ahead.”  
Lee crawled on top of her and took a deep nervous breath, “Are you sure you want this?” he asked gently stroking her face.  
Rosemary took a deep breath as well, “Yes,” she answered clearly. She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt Lee enter her before she finally yelled out, but not in a good way.  
“Sweetheart?” he asked, a look of terror overtaking his face.  
“No, it’s okay,” assured Rosemary, “Abigail said it would feel like this at first. Keep going.”  
Lee pushed in again, Rosemary unsuccessfully trying to hold in her grunts of discomfort. He quickly stopped, “No, Rosie, I’m hurting you.”  
“Lee, please,” she pleaded, “Keep going. Just go slowly.”  
Rosemary could tell he was apprehensive but he nodded in agreement, slowing his pace as Rosemary adjusted. Soon, Rosemary started to relax as she loosened and adjusted to the feeling of him. He kissed her some more, keeping the steady pace of his hips going. She could tell he was holding back by the look in his eyes, “Rosie, I can’t…hold back…much … longer.”  
“Don’t hold back for my sake,” she told him, “Keep going.”  
Soon, Rosemary could tell Lee had come as she felt him release his seeds inside of her and fill her up below. He cried out but didn’t stop as he felt her quivering underneath him, “Lee, I’m…so close,” she said as she felt a hot feeling rise in the pit of her stomach. Soon that warm feeling spread down to her legs and washed over the rest of her body as she trembled in fulfillment. The newlyweds yelled out each other’s’ names before Lee flopped onto his back, their cries turning into pants, their pants into long satisfied breaths. The couple stayed silent for a few moments, breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling, a layer of sweat covering their bodies. Soon Lee spoke up, “So, I guess you’re now officially my wife, Mrs. Coulter.”  
Rosemary tried to stop herself, but she couldn’t help but shake with laughter. She snuggled next to him, inhaling the scent of him affectionately. She leaned up and kissed him before she smiled, “Yeah, I guess I am.”  
She went back to cuddling him, his hand stroking her back soothingly, “I love you Rosie,” he whispered softly.  
“I love you too,” she answered automatically before Rosemary blew out the candles and the couple fell asleep, content in each other’s arms knowing they were officially husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you think. I hope I didn't offend anybody.


End file.
